


“Hissing”

by bittersweet_czekolada



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, H O T, Hurt/Comfort, uwu, why the fuck did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweet_czekolada/pseuds/bittersweet_czekolada
Summary: So steve and creeper do some u w ualSO YES I KNOW THIS IS MY ONLY FANFIC RN BUT I WANNA WRITE SERIOUS STUFF TOO IM JUST DUMB AND WRITING BLOCK OK





	1. Chapter 1

Steve x Creeper Fanfiction 94+ onLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
By STARKOOKIEZ, koka-kolkat, MarleyDumbitch69 theyre not on ao3 lol  
please listen to this for dramatic effect  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3_tw44QsZQ

I turn around dramatically, my tears glowing in the light of my torches. I drop my diamond pickaxe in slow motion and it makes a thud as it hits the stone floor. EYE EYS EES

“c-creeper chan~!! :3” you HUFF and PUFF and BLOW THE HOUSE DOWN  
“o-owo! Sorry cweepew chan!! I didn’t mean to…. Maybe we could watch the stars now?” - *Steve’s eyelashes flutter” (anime noises) “:3 rawr ok”  
“How the fuck did you say :3 in person tf?” Creeper asks

*We lay down under the starry night sky, as i remember my parents both dying horrifically when i wasnt even born yet*  
“S-sniff... “ - I scream in sadness “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”  
“yo bro what the fuck i mean uwu what’s wrong steve-kun?” - creeper-chan seems worried…  
“My parent’s…. I couldn’t even show them the first diamond i mined………”  
“Well… maybe i could help you?” - Creeper - chan says lustfully, as the sky suddenly lights up

THE SPRITS OF STEVE-KUNS DEAD PARENTS COME DOWN AND SHOWER HIM IN DIAMONDS, AND CREEPER CHAN EXPLODES, TURNING INTO AN ANIME WAIFU GIJINKA CREEPER

Then i killed my parents and stole their stone swords lol even though they died before i was even alive xd im so quirky and random rawr

creeper chan grows A MEATY POLE and goes UWU @ me  
then i say “bruh consent first smh”  
so creeper chan says “Ok bruh can i bake you some cookies ;3 uwo X3”

creeper bakes oyu some MEATY YUMMY DELICIOUS SCRUMPTIOUS cookies YOU EAT THEM IN AN INSTANT X3 XD they taste like pee :3 X3  
creeper says AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA omg steve owow  
“Wow creeper-chan these are good cookies” - i lie obviously

“DID YOU JUST FUCKING LIE TO ME BITCH?????”

*Steve then starts crying and creeper chan comforts him bcuz i need to have hurt/comfort in my fanfics*” - said chocopee

“Ok shhh gamer its ok” - says creeper chan comfortingljajaosg, Steve-kun starts sweating.

:Creeper chan then ties him up because we need some sfw bondage uwu” 

“yis bc sfw bondage is the best uwwwwwu” starkockies said in an owo voice. “Wha-What are you doing creeper-Chan?!” Steve Kun says shyly.

“c-creeper chan OWO ???? i didnt know you…………. . . . . .. “steve says  
*Steve kun and creeper chan then do the U W U and they have creeper-steve children and herobrine fucking dies* Creeper Chan then gives Steve a soft kiss and then blows up.  
I was gonna make an inappropriate pun but mom wouldn’t let me;-;  
-YelraMBumDssA

The end


	2. Ok so why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hhhh

gamers  
dont do the marijuun or ur gonna turn out like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu


	3. Hitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve kun meets someone new!! UWU!

“Hitting”  
By: ChocolaTee and STARKOOKIEZ but mostly Chocolatee

Characters: Creeper-Chan, Steve-Kun, Tree Kun  
Listen to this for good effect  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I-sH53vXP2A

It was a glorious minecraft day and the square sun was shining in the endless blue sky ( which by the way how does the sun travel around minecraft worlds if they are infinite 🤔 ) when sbeve’s eyes locked with a beautiful oak tree His legs seemed to move on his own as he ran towards it, and soon his hand locked with the tree, punching it without end. “UWU rawr dat tickles” the tree screamed softly.

“What the fuck i mean uwu how can you talk?” then creeper chan spawned out of nowhere even though it’s daytime.  
“S-STEVE KUN?? QwQ WHAT ARE YOU DOING???” - Creeper chan SCREAMED AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa in shock. she started crying rivers like this

“C-c-c-c-c-cree-e-e-e-e-eper chan it’s not what it looks like ):::::” - Steve-kun tried to reassure her  
“wait whomst tf” - tree asked  
“I’M HIS GIRLFRIEND YOU BIRCH!!!!” - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

“Wait Steve-kun ur into girls???” - the tree uwu’d in confusion

“????????” - steve-kun ??????’d  
“I’m a dude lol” - tree-kun answered  
then steve realized that all along he was hella fucking gay. xd rawr

Steve proceeded to be a fucking egg  
“Broh that’s like?????? gay???????”  
“WAIT UR FUCKING GAY AS WELL???” - Creeper chan exclaimed  
“my name isn’t gay” tree kun said, shaking his leaves in a n g e r

“I ain’t fucking lol” - steve kun h a h a ‘ d

*Creeper chan ran into the forest, even tho creepers cant run but sh hh she’s s p e c i a l and not like the o t h er girls she’s also secretly a n anime protagonist *

“OMG ITS HURT COMFORT TIME!!!!!!!” - SCREAMED LIKE A FUCKING BIG EGG chocopee

As she ran, she bumped into a skeleton, hiding in the shade of the trees yES SKELETONS CAN DO THAT S T A R >:(

“UWU SKELETON KUN HI HELP ME )::::”  
“tf bruh” - skeleton - kun answered, throwing an arrow at her  
“nice try bitch i mean QWQ MY BOYFRIEND IS CHEATING ON ME!!!!!”

“not my problem tho” - skeleton kun fucking yeeted himself into oblivion

“CRIES Im so alone )::” - creeper chan then cried ): so sad

OK CHANGE OF SCENERY

“bruh what the fuck????” - steve kun said

“lol im gay” - tree-kun s cr e a m ed

steve kun fucking ran away bcuz why the fuck do trees talk

soon enough creeper chan and steve kun ran into each other, and they both screamed because they’re basically gay

“S-S_S_SBEVE KUN!!!!!” - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa  
“CREEPER UWU”  
They ran into each others arms and by each others arms i mean steve’s arms  
bUT THEN OUT OF NOWHERE OAK TREE KUN APPEARSSSS!!!!!!  
“damn guese he wasnt gay all along lol that’s so hetero”  
Then, as the sky slowly started turning uhh dark blue i think creeper chan and steve kun kissed, and then some hurt/ comfort happened because c h o c o p e e

AND THEN THEY HAD A BIG DANCE PARTY AT THE END BCUZ THATS WHAT SHREK 2 DID LMAO  
(:

every character was voiced by - kat  
written by - star and chocopee  
everyone else was being d u m m i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asnsoaf im mostly posting this for myself and friends so u can i g n o r e

**Author's Note:**

> why the fuck did we do this


End file.
